


Read a Book

by PrinceWonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Little Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWonwoo/pseuds/PrinceWonwoo
Summary: "People around me say, 'I want to be like him,' I wanted to tell them, uh, read a book."-Wonwoo 엄지척 (Chuck)Chan wants to be like Wonwoo, but all Wonwoo wants is some peace and quiet.





	Read a Book

The craziness of a comeback is stressful enough to make Wonwoo want to rip his hair out. If he’s not writing lyrics he’s recording. If he’s not recording he’s doing dance practice. If he’s not doing dance practice he’s in marketing meetings for the album release. If he’s not in meetings he’s trying to find a quiet and peaceful place to read.

Even if he does manage to find a nice reading spot, he doesn’t have much time before he’s interrupted by one of the members. Particularly a certain maknae.

It was a week before the comeback and Wonwoo finally had some time to finish reading the book he started a month ago. He usually finishes a book within a week but this time there was so much to do for their comeback. It was their first full length album after all.

Just when he thought he would manage to get a good chunk of the book read, he heard footsteps coming near him.

“HYUNG! There you are!”

Wonwoo flinches and turns to find the maknae, Chan, smiling at him.

He nodded at Chan and turned his attention back to his book, hoping to be alone. It seems he asked for too much because Chan took his chance to sit next to Wonwoo on the floor of the empty dance studio.

“What are you doing?”

“Reading.”

“Ah…”

Chan scooted closer to Wonwoo and rested his head on his shoulder. In another situation, Wonwoo would welcome this action, but not right now.

“Chan, why aren’t you with the others?”

The whole reason Wonwoo was able to find time to read was because the other members decided to go out for a walk. Mingyu had tried to drag him along. Luckily, Seungcheol knew Wonwoo wanted to be alone and restrained the tall visual.

Chan shrugged, “I’m tired and Jeonghan hyung promised to bring me back food if they buy anything. Besides, you’re the coolest hyung so I wanted to stay with you.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, “I’m the coolest?”

“Well, yeah. I want to improve on my rapping and lyric writing and you’re the best one at both those things. I want to be just like you hyung!”

Wonwoo felt touched. He had been complimented by the members on his skills before, but what Chan said made him feel honored. Being the youngest, there were other members Chan could look up to and he had chosen him. He ruffled Chan’s hair and chuckled when the maknae complained.

Despite the flattery, Wonwoo still wanted to read his book. He knew getting rid of Chan was going to be difficult and he didn’t want to scold him either.

“Why do you read a lot of books hyung?”

And that’s when Wonwoo got an idea.

“It actually helps with my lyric writing. You know, if you want to improve your writing, you can always borrow the books I keep at the dorm. In fact, I think I have a few upstairs too.”

“Really?! Thank you hyung!”

Chan hugged Wonwoo tight and was about to run off when Wonwoo’s voice stopped him.

“The best place to read is wherever it’s quiet and peaceful, remember that.”

Chan nodded excitedly and ran out of the studio.

Wonwoo sighed and opened up his book again to get some reading done before the others came back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I've posted on AFF, but I'm transferring my work from there to here since I'm on here more now.


End file.
